Have A Little Faith In Me
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: What happens when an enemy of Jason and Sonny's kidnaps Spinelli and Kristina? Can their friends and family find them in time? And Will Spinelli and Krissy survive? Spixie couple Spinelli/Krissy friendship Three to Six shot
1. Part One

**Have a Little Faith In Me**

**A/N:Inspired by the season two,Bones episode Aliens in a Spaceship. Kristina/Spinelli friendship and Spixie is the couple. Also....Kristina is Sorased to the age the girl who will play sorased Kristina is.**

**Part Onr**

Damian Spinelli's eyes fluttered open slowly and focused on the scene before him. He seemed to be in a container of some sort. And he wasn't alone. There was a slight pressure on his shoulder and he turned his head slightly to look. A girl with a curtain of dark brown hair had her head on his shoulder,hair pooling around her face. He recognized her to be Sonny Corinthos' and Alexis Davis' sixteen year old daughter,Kristina. A tiny moan escaped her lips as she lifted her head.

"Ow!" Were the first words she uttered as she clutched at her head. Her eyes flickered to Spinelli and she raised an eyebrow. What was he doing with her and more importantly,where exactly were they? "Spinelli? Where are we?" She whimpered softly,brown eyes terrified.

He sighed and bit his lip as a pain unlilke anything else shot through his spine like a bolt of lightening. "The Jackal is afraid to admit that he does not know. Last I remember,I was at work with your sister,Fair Samantha and the next...I'm here."

"I was skipping school." Kristina admitted softly,eyes staring down at her small hands in shame.

Spinelli slipped an arm around her so she wouldn't hurt her neck and then stared into her eyes. "Why were you skipping?"

She met his probing gaze with tears spilling down her cheeks. "The girls in my school are so awful to me. I don't belong in a school like that. I mean...those girls...they hate me. They know what my dad does so it isn't easy to make friends. And they think that...I must sleep with my male teachers to get good grades. They see me as this whore who doesn't deserve to walk the same grounds as them."

He didn't say anything,he could only listen to her soft voice---so soft that he had to pratically strain to hear.

"You don't know how hard it is being the daughter of Sonny Corinthos." Kristina continued,meeting Spinelli's green eyes with her brown ones. "People don't want to be your friend because of your familial ties. Your own father can't be around you because his job is too dangerous...and most of the time...well most of the time you assume that he cares more about it than he does about you. You look at your sister and envy her,love her, and hate her at the same time because her father shows her his love. And you feel the need to act out to gain his attention." She turned to him,feeling rather weak. "We need to find a way to get out of here Spinelli. Before we run out of air."

Spinelli nodded and crawled past her,looking for any means of escape.

"So tell me something while we are stuck in this box. Why are you best friends with Jason Morgan and why were you a part of the mob? You seem too----nice for it." She asked as she pulled her bare,slender legs up under her chest,wrapped her arms around them and sat her chin on her knees. Her dark eyes watched him carefully,probingly

He blinked at her and shrugged. "Surely the Fiery Goddess has heard that before the Jackal worked for StoneCold and Mr Sir he worked for Alcazar."

"Well yeah. Of course I heard it,how could I not? But....why did you work for him? I mean....your smart---brilliant. Why would you want to be stuck in this hell hole of a town? Why would you want to risk getting shot? I mean...look where moving to this town has gotten you." Kristina asked of him. She knew that if she were old enough she'd be out of this town and wouldn't ever look back.

"It was for the money when I worked with Alcazar. I was twenty years old and I was money hungry. I liked the power it gave me." He smiled humorously. "It also helped enable me to buy pot. To be honest...I didn't care who I hurt. My granny was the only one to give a damn about me and she knew that I smoked pot anyway. She knew the things that I did. But then Jason and LuLu came to my granny's house to find me and Jason...he forced me to help with something. After that,I started working for him though I didn't like him much at first. I ended up moving in with he and Fair Samantha. And with them...I gained something that I hadn't really had before. I'd gained myself a family." As Spinelli spoke,he continued to look for a way out. They were losing air fast and without him there,there was no way for Jason to find him. Spinelli wished that he'd brought his laptop with him but then again,it wasn't as if he knew exactly where he was anyway so what would be the point? He looked to Kristina. She was so young and beautiful. The vibrant sixteen year old had her whole life ahead of her. She deserved a chance to fall in love,she deserved to grow up and have kids and get married. She had a family that loved her that would miss her terribly. One older brother,and a younger brother and a sister,a mother,and a father,a cousin,uncles and grandpas. But who would really miss him? Stonecold would get over the loss of his protege. Maximista,the volitile woman that Jason loved would easily find comfort with another...possibly The Mob Prince or Dr Doom. Fair Samantha could run the business without him and his granny wouldn't have to worry for him every second of the day. Spinelli came to a decision as he pulled the silver and green pocket knife that was the only part of his father he even had out of his pocket and he flipped it open. He brought the sharp,glinting blade to the base of his throat. If he killed himself...it would enable Krissy some more oxygen and more of a chance of living long enough to be found. "Close your eyes Kristina." He said softly.

She looked at him then and her eyes widened in horror when she saw the knife he was pressing to his throat. 'What the hell was he _doing?' _She wondered,watching him in disbelief. "NO!!!" She shrieked,small hand shooting out to knock the knife from his hand. She wasn't an idiot. She knew that he had been planning on killing herself to save some air for her to be able to stay alive longer but she didn't like it. She finally felt like she had a friend,someone who didn't have to care but did anyway and she wasn't going to let him be selfless and kill himself for her. She had no idea what came over her as she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest. "No! I won't let you kill yourself for me! We _will _get out of here! After all...your brilliant and I am an honor student! We can figure a way out of here but we will be getting out of this mess...._**together!**_"

------

"Listen Winifred Stalker Geek! Spinelli is _missing_ and so is Kristina. Sonny and Alexis' daughter. I will not lose my essential person so you better do whatever it is you do on that stupid little computer of yours and you find him because so help me if he dies,I will make your life a living hell!" Maxie Jones growled,glaring down at the geeky girl threateningly. Jason stood off to one side,wordlessly pacing with his arms crossed over his chest. Alexis and Sonny stood on opposite sides of the room,staring out the windows of Jason's penthouse. Michael sat on the couch quietly,worried for his sister. Molly and Morgan,meanwhile were upstairs in Spinelli's room watching his television and playing on his laptop.

**Next part:Krissy and Spinelli look for a way out. Winifred finds a clue to their location. Krissy and Spin are running out of time.**


	2. Part Two

**Have a Little Faith In Me**

**A/N:I wasn't sure how old the sorased Molly is supposed to be(because from what I hear she is sorased) so I made her seven.**

**Part Two**

Michael Corinthos III looked at the older,petite girl who's shaking hands pressed against the laptop keys. She was moving much to slowly for his liking. He let his eyes trail to his father and Alexis. They looked concerned,angered,impatient,and worried. Jason was sitting stiffly with his arms crossed,staring blankly at the television. Maxie Jones was curled up in a ball wearing a sweatshirt of Spinelli's as if trying to imagine his arms around her. Sam was trying to disguise her tears,obviously worried that this was her fault and LuLu...LuLu moved close to the shaking Maxie and wrapped her in her arms comfortingly,their tears mingling. He gritted his teeth and took a step torward her where she sat at the desk. He knelt beside her and put a large hand on her knee.

Winifred Leeds jumped at his touch,feeling startled. Her hands paused over the keys and she turned her head just slightly to meet the eighteen year old,young man's eyes.

Michael's hand moved up,massaging her leg. "Listen." He said,voice like velvet. "You need to work faster to find my sister and Spinelli. They need to be brought home safely and alive. And you....well Winifred....you have the tools to do that." He knew that it was wrong to try and seduce someone into doing what he wanted but he was worried for his sister and Spinelli plus it seemed to be working as Winifred immediatly began to work faster this time.

---------

It was becoming smotheringly hot in the container. So hot that Spinelli had needed to remove his tee-shirt to keep from overheating. Kristina had removed her button up,school uniform blouse as well,feeling thankful that she wore a peach colored camisole underneath it.

They were still look for any means of a way out. That was when Kristina's eyes began to flutter closed. She felt so sleepy. The heat was getting to her and she felt exhausted.

"Krissy stay awake. We need to stay awake." Spinelli urged as he embraced her with one arm while with the other,he tried to loosen the container.

-------

Maxie moved numbly up the steps and walked down the small hallway to the door of Spinelli's room. Winifred was still looking on the computer for a location and with the downstairs so crowded,Maxie wanted to surround herself in Spinelli. When she opened his bedroom door,she immediatly began to cry. His room was exactly as he'd left it that morning. There was a towel on the floor from his shower. The only thing different was the two children sitting on the bed with the laptop---Spinelli's baby between them. She hesitated in the doorway,unsure as to whether she should interrupt them.

Morgan Corinthos soon makes that decision for her when he suddenly looks up. The arm that was around his cousin's shoulders loosens and he studies the blonde carefully. "Hi." He said,giving her a small,shy smile.

She smiled back,sadly and stepped farther into the room,looking around.

"Miss Maxie?" Seven year old Molly Davis asked,climbing off of the bed and staring up at the blonde with huge,dark innocent eyes. My sister and Spinelli will be alright." And the little girl sounded so sure...that Maxie believed her.

-----

Winifred's eyes were drooping when she suddenly found a clue. A security camera for the parking lot behind a boutique. Her eyes shot open as she watched Kristina Davis be grabbed from behind by some man she couldn't identify. The teen was struggling when suddenly a syringe was pulled out and the needle was shoved into her arm. Her body fell limp and she was thrown into the backseat of the car,it looked as if someone else was in there too,slumped against a window. She paused the video and looked like the license plate. "I found it! I found the car that Spinelli and Kristina were in!" She shouted.

------

And with every moment,Spinelli and Kristina were growing weaker and were giving up hope that they would ever get out or be found in time.

**Next Part:Spinelli and Kristina fall into unconciousness,the clock continues to tick as time runs out,Maxie,Jason,Sonny,Alexis,Michael,and Sam search for the location and finally find it when they get contact from the killer. But will they be too late?**


	3. Part Three

**Have A Little Faith In Me**

**Chapter Three**

"Spinelli..." Came Kristina's soft voice in a mumble. "I....I can't seem to stay awake. I feel so weak." Her eyes were beginning to flutter shut and her movements were becoming weak.

Spinelli pulled her close,pratically in his lap and ran his hands through her hair as he kissed the top of her head. The other hand began to rub gently at her back. "Well then lets talk. Perhaps that will help us keep ourselves alert." He said with determination. His own strength was deterrating as well but he wasn't going to give up and he wasn't going to let her give up either.

"What do we talk about?" She asked of him.

"Just...anything. Anything for us to keep ourselves awake Krissy. The Jackal knows that we shouldn't even fall asleep for a moment."

"Okay. Okay. I have a confession." Kristina met his eyes than lowered her lashes shyly. "I want to fall in love. I want a guy to look at me like----" She trailed off,making Spinelli curious.

"Like what?" He asked her curiously,shifting a little to look down into her eyes easier.

Her brown orbs stared up at him. "Like you look at Maxie Jones."

"How do I look at Maximista---Maxie?" Spinelli asked of her in confusion.

Kristina shrugged and put her head on his shoulder. "You look at her with love. Like she's the most beautiful woman you've ever met. Like she's your own personal angel." She explained honestly,lacing her fingers with his and resting their entwined hands on her upper thigh.

"Is the Jackal really that obvious?" He inquired of her,his cheeks flushing slightly with color.

She giggled and moved her hands to his hair,trying to smooth it like Maxie always did. "It's love Damian. You can't hide love." She told him,saying his first name for the first time ever. Tears were streaking down her face steadily. Although she was teasing him and was glad that she was stuck with him,she couldn't help but be frightened of the possibility of never being found. It seemed like days had gone by when it was only hours.

Suddenly,she realized he hadn't said anything to her comment and she slowly lifted her head. She let out a tiny whimper when she saw his eyes were closed and how limp his body seemed. "No..." She whimpered again and again,hands going to her hair and gripping it hard. She was beginning to hyperventallate. She lifted a shaky hand and pressed it to his chest,feeling his heartbeat under her tiny palm. She let out a sigh of relief. He was alive. Remembering what Spinelli had said about staying awake and moved to shake him but before she could,the darkness finally overcame her.

-----------------

Maxie lay on the bed brokenly. The tears spilling down her cheeks as she clutched Spinelli's pillow to her chest and stared blindly at a wall.

Morgan left his cousin on the floor where she was playing and crawled onto the bed hesitantly,wrapping his arms around Maxie like his mommy did whenever he was upset. It seemed to work for him so it should work for Maxie too. "It's okay to cry Miss Maxie. But Spinelli and Krissy will be fine. My daddy,Michael, and Uncle Jason will find them." He said kissing her cheek wetly.

Maxie choked back her tears and looked over her shoulder at the sweet little boy. "Thank you for saying that Morgan.

Suddenly the door burst open and LuLu ran in completely breathless. "Winifred found the car that took Spinelli and Kristina!" She said eagerly.

Maxie shot up eagerly at those words,wiping at the tears falling from her eyes. "What? When??"

"A few minutes....ago..." LuLu trailed off as Maxie bound past her out of the room and down the steps.

------

"Where the hell is he? Who the hell took him?" Maxie yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"We don't know." Michael said going over to stand beside her and crossing his arms. "Winifred found the license plate number though."

"Well why isn't anyone out looking for----" Maxie was cut off abruptly by the phone ringing.

A hush fell over the crowd as Jason picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked sounding irritable.

"Mr Morgan. Mr Corinthos" An electronic sounding voice said,"You have exactly thirty minutes to find Damian Spinelli and Kristina Davis. If you do not send 30,000 dollars to the off shore account I give you....they will die. Give me the money and I tell you where they are." After giving them the address for the offshore account,Jason got on Spinelli's computer and typed in his credit card number,transferring the money to the account quickly.

Everyone waited on the edge of their seats,ten minutes later the phone rang.

"Very good Mr Morgan,a laughing voice said. "Very,Very good. Now about your little computer geek and that pretty little girl. You have......twenty minutes to find them. They are buried alive. And Mr Morgan? Those two are such fun little....play things. If you don't find them...well I may dig them up myself and have a little fun. They are buried just behind the old warehouses where Michael Corinthos was shot. I suggest you hurry."

---------

"I'm going." Maxie Jones said stubbornly,staring up at Spinelli's best friend. "He's my essential person and I need to be there for him when you get him out." She sounds desperate and she can hardly recognize her own voice.

Jason and Sam exchange awkward glances with one another. They don't want to say the words that their all thinking. What if they are too late? What if Spinelli and Kristina are dead? They know that Maxie Jones who's been broken more times than anyone can count couldn't deal with another loss because this time,Spinelli wouldn't even be by her side.

"Look,Spinelli is going to live. He said he'd never hurt me and I trust him. And he'd never let something bad happen to Kristina." She grasped on to Jason's arm. Her grip is suprisingly strong. "I just...please let me be there. I need him. I need to see him. Need to feel him. Hear his heartbeat against my ear." She licks her parched lips. "Please. A whisper.

------

That's how they ended up here. She,Jason,Michael,Sonny,Sam,Alexis. Digging with their hands,ruining their nails but not caring. Desperate to find the ones who'd been taken from them.

A container. A bomb linked to it from the outside. Danger.

A sob as Jason works to cut the right wire to disarm the bomb to free the trapped people who are inside. They know that the clock is ticking. Krissy and Spin are running out of air. And a bomb is set to explode in mere minutes but they CANNOT give up.

**To be continued:The bomb is disarmed. Spin and Krissy are freed. Hospitals and Nightmares.**

"


	4. Part Four

**Have A Little Faith In Me**

**Chapter Four**

Jason,Sonny,Michael,Sam,Alexis,and Maxie rushed over to the grass behind the warehouse quickly. They searched with their eyes for a sign as to where Kristina and Spinelli were buried.

Maxie's eyes fell on a fresh mound of dirt that had obviously just been dug not to long ago and she ran,not checking on whether the others followed as she fell to her knees,not caring that she was ruining her fashionable black skirt. She dug into the earth,not noticing her bleeding,dirty nails as she tried desperately to find where Spinelli was.

Michael fell to his knees beside the petite blonde and dug into the dirt as well,feeling his father,uncle,Alexis,and Sam join them. He could feel something cool underneath his palm and started digging even more desperately.

"Oh my god." Sam mumbled,staring in horror at the little black box that was attatched to the glass container. It was a bomb. Inside,she could see Spinelli and Kristina. They appeared to be passed out,not moving a bit and Krissy was leaning limply against Spinelli,hand over his chest.

"Damn it!" Jason snarled as his eyes landed on the box. A cold fire was in his eyes,and it was then that the nickname that Spinelli had dubbed the hitman with fit more than it ever had before.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alexis asked in disbelief,clutching at Sam's arm in fear.

Sam didn't say anything in answer.

"Sonofabitch!" Sonny cursed. "Can you disassemble it Jason?" He asked.

The hitman nodded and deftly pulled out a pocket knife and looked for the correct wire to cut. Finding it,he sliced through it quickly. The bomb shut off at five seconds and everyone let out sighs of relief.

"We're all gonna have to help open this container." Michael said as he studied it carefully,his blue eyes wide. He put his hands on the lid as did Maxie and Sam. Alexis moved over to hesitantly place her hands there as well. With some trouble,the six managed to slide the lid off just enough to get Kristina and Spinelli out.

When Kristina was pulled out,Alexis checked for a pulse and found one,although it was a bit faint. She took in her daughter carefully,looking at where she'd been stabbed with the syringe. Her hands smoothed her daughter's hair as tears overwhelmed her. Sonny crawled over to stare down at her as well.

Sam looked on for a moment before helping Michael and Jason pull out Spinelli who was grabbed into Maxie's arms immediatly.

"Spinelli!" The Blonde cried tearfully,pulling him against her and burying her head in his shoulder. He wasn't moving but she didn't seem to notice,all she seemed to need was contact with him. She could feel his heartbeat against her,although it was faint and she thanked god that they'd gotten there in time.

"You need to let him go Maxie." She heard Jason Morgan say from beside her.

She lifted her head,blue eyes red rimmed and swollen and dirt clinging to her clothes and her hands. Then she lowered her head to Spinelli's,kissing him softly on his lips and whispering into his hair as the tears fell that she loved him.

An ambulance was suddenly heard coming up a turn as was another.

Sam reached in to pull Maxie away so Spinelli could be loaded onto a stretcher and placed in the first ambulance. At the desperate look on Maxie's face at being parted from Spinelli,Sam's eyes darted to Jason,asking with her eyes for him to say something.

"Hey!" Jason yelled at a paramedic,watching as the ambulance with Kristina and Alexis drove off.

The brown haired paramedic perked up at the yell. "Yeah?" He asked as he loaded Spinelli onto the ambulance.

Jason pointed to Maxie. "Can she go with him to the hospital?"

"Sure. But just her. We don't have enough room for more than her." The paramedic explained with a shrug.

The blonde fashionista let out a strangled sob and threw her arms around the stunned mobsters face,murmuring a thank you before bounding onto the ambulance and taken Spinelli's left hand in both of hers.

Sam studied Jason carefully,noting the coldness his eyes held. The same cold look they got whenever someone or something he loved was hurt. She knew just by looking that he and Sonny were hell bent on revenge. "Hey Michael?" She asked turning to the seventeen year old. "You want me to drive you to the hospital to see Kristina?"

At his nod,she leaned in to squeeze Jason's arm knowingly before taking the teenager to her car.

---------

_It was dark. She could barely breathe and she felt panic seaze her. Her gaze fell on Spinelli who lay,slumped against the container,the knife in his hand dripping blood. Blood pouring from the wound on his neck,taking his very life source from him. She let out a whimper and crawled over to him,searching desperatly for his pulse. DAMN him! Damn him to hell for being so selfless. She knew why he did it. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. He'd wanted her to have a chance on living so he'd killed himself to give her more oxygen to breathe. She wrapped her thin arms around him weakly,stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head which rested on her chest,letting his blood seep into her clothing with no mind. She was going to die here._

"**NO!!"** Kristina shouted,shooting up in the bed,pain shooting threw her. "NO! Don't die Spinelli! Don'tdieDon'tdiedon'tdie!" She mumbled,arms waving dangerously,feet kicking. Her brown eyes were open but she seemed to be seeing something other than the hospital,hallucinating.

Michael,who'd been given time with his sister immediatly ran to the bed and pinned down her wrist. "KRISTINA! Krissy wake up,wake up." He muttered urgently,patting her soft cheek. "Your okay! Spinelli's okay! Your having a nightmare."

Her movements stopped and she rested her head against his shoulder in exhaustion. Then she lifted her head to meet his eyes,pleadingly. "I need to see him." She croaked out,clutching at his hand,nails sinking to his flesh as she let out a barely contained sob. "Please.

**Next Chapter:Kristina goes to see Spinelli and tells Maxie something important.**


	5. Part Five

**Have a Little Faith**

**Chapter Five**

Michael helped his sister into the wheelchair without a word and took the handlebars into his hands, pushing the chair out of the room and down the hall. They stopped infront of a door with a small plaque beside it that said, Damian Spinelli in white lettering. Michael could see through the window at the top of the door that Spinelli was still asleep and he had company. Maxie Jones was sitting in a chair grasping his hand. Swallowing, he opened the door and allowed his sister to wheel herself into the room before he shut the door and walked down the halls to the cafeteria.

Maxie looked up at the noise. "Oh. Hey Kristina." She said, sniffling.

"How's he doing?" Kristina asked as she wheeled herself over to the other side of the bed.

"He's doing okay. He hasn't woke up yet." The blonde fashionista said, sniffling. She looked the worst that Kristina had ever seen her. Blonde hair usually so coiffed and perfect hung messily around her face standing on end and clinging to slick, tearstained cheeks. Her blue eyes were red-rimmed and puffy and the outfit that she wore was covered in dirt.

Kristina took Spinelli's other hand, tears springing to her own eyes as she stared at his pale form. He looked so small beneath those crisp, white sheets. "He was going to kill himself to save me." She blurted out shakily, flashing back to that moment underground when he'd had that green pocket knife pressed up against the base of his throat.

Maxie's head shot up sharply and her manicured brows raised, lips setting in a frown. "What?" She asked in a mere whisper, sure that she'd heard the girl across from her wrong.

"We were talking and he told me to look away, to close my eyes. I thought it was an odd thing to say so I looked at him. He had this...pocket knife pressed against his throat. I knew what he was doing because I've heard about it. There were two of us so we'd have twelve hours before we ran out of air. He knew that if he was dead, it would give me more air which meant I would stay alive longer and it would give you a longer amount of time to find us." Kristina said, tears beginning to slip down her cheeks and chin, spilling down her neck. "I screamed no and I shoved the knife from his hands. I didn't want him to die for me. I couldn't stand the thought of him being so selfless, of losing him like that."

"Oh God." Maxie cried out, hand coming up to muffle her sobs as she thought of exactly how close she'd come to losing him.

Kristina studied her carefully for a few moments through her tears. "He loves you, you know." She stated softly, remembering her conversation with the man in the bed while they'd been stuck down in that container together.

She was shocked when the blonde nodded her head softly.

"I know. I've always kinda known in the back of my mind that he was in love with me. I just...I never wanted to admit it." Maxie told the girl across from her softly.

"Why not?" Kristina asked with a shake of her dark head which made her feel slightly woozy. "I mean...Spinelli is a great guy. I'd jump at the chance to be with someone like him."

"Because...I just don't feel like I deserve him." Maxie admitted aloud.

Kristina didn't say anything and the girls sat in silence for a few moments before Maxie decided to speak once more. "The first guy I ever loved--Jesse, died at a carnival. He was shot right infront of me. After his death, I began to act out. I fed Lucky's drug addiction that he had at that time just to get him to love me. And then just a little over a year ago, I had Cooper. I hurt him by sleeping with his best friend because I hated LuLu Spencer so badly. Then both Cooper and my sister died---and my sister died in place of me. I can't let that happen to Spinelli."

"But...you're hurting him by not telling him how much you truly care for him. And what's worse is, you are hurting yourself. You've got to let go of the past." Kristina stated carefully, sounding wiser than her sixteen years.

Maxie didn't say anything. She just shook her head ever so slightly and stood from her seat. "I....gotta go." She said, voice almost inaudible as she hurried to the door. She felt like she was suffocating.

And as Maxie left, Kristina felt Spinelli's hand move under her own....

**Next Chapter: Kristina stays in Spinelli's hospital room, Maxie comes back to see Spinelli and they talk while Krissy is sleeping.**


End file.
